<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Naughty Muffin by Nad98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973605">A Naughty Muffin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98'>Nad98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Shenanigans, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What? You know plenty about him!” Patton disagreed and turned to the left into the little cafe where they were headed.</em>
</p>
<p> <em>“If knowing that he's the cutest, sweetest and most adorable being you ever met counts as plenty, then sure,” Roman said slightly frustrated. “If not, we know kinda nothing about him but that. I mean how does he even look like?”</em></p>
<p>  <em>“What does he do for work?” Logan said and pulled the chair out for Patton at their usual table before he sat down himself.</em></p>
<p>  <em>“Yes, and where does he live? What are his hobbies?”</em></p>
<p>  <em>“Okay, okay! I get it!” Patton appeased and watched his two far too protective and curious friends shut up for the moment.</em><br/> </p>
<p>Requested by your-average-fan-bro on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Naughty Muffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't believe we still haven't met your lucky special someone! How long have you been dating again? Five months?” Roman said dramatically as he walked backwards in front of his bubbly friend.</p>
<p>Patton shrugged his shoulders, his happy expression unfading.</p>
<p>“Stop pestering him about it Roman. He must figuratively be fed up with the topic,” Logan sighed and pulled Roman a little to the side so he didn't walk into a street lamp.</p>
<p>Roman winked as a thank at Logan but then quickly shot back: “Don't talk over Pat! He's able to tell me to shut up about his boyfriend if he needs me to.”</p>
<p>“Have to agree there, Lo,” Patton chimed in cheerily. “And I really don't mind it. He's just such a darling. I love you guys being so curious about him.”</p>
<p>“For being so keen on us asking questions about him, you surely provide very little information about his person. Roman step to the left, there's a mailbox.”</p>
<p>“What? You know plenty about him!” Patton disagreed and turned to the left into the little cafe where they were headed.</p>
<p>“If knowing that he's the cutest, sweetest and most adorable being you ever met counts as plenty, then sure,” Roman said slightly frustrated. “If not, we know kinda nothing about him but that. I mean how does he even look like?”</p>
<p>“What does he do for work?” Logan said and pulled the chair out for Patton at their usual table before he sat down himself.</p>
<p>“Yes, and where does he live? What are his hobbies?”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! I get it!” Patton appeased and watched his two far too protective and curious friends shut up for the moment.</p>
<p>Just then a waiter came to their table and the three ordered their dinner. It was a tradition for them to come here every Friday and eat together for the last four years. Since then Logan and Patton worked at the same school complex, Patton as homeroom teacher for 2nd graders and Logan as history teacher for 8th graders, and Roman had opened his dance school close to the premises. They had known each other for far longer but only since then they finally got their tight-knitted comradery back.</p>
<p>“I guess you really don’t know that much about him. But I just much rather had you guys meet him directly and ask him all of those questions himself. It doesn’t feel right to talk over him, you know?” Patton explained and gave Logan his puppy eyed look.</p>
<p>That, despite Logan always denying it, had its usual very effective effect and the stern-faced man became lenient.</p>
<p>“It is understandable that you wouldn’t want to talk over him but…” Logan started and shot a look over to Roman who promptly picked the statement up.</p>
<p>“You seem to be so serious about this guy, Patty. And we just want to be sure he’s just amazing enough for you. You really don’t deserve another heartbreak, you know?”</p>
<p>Patton’s smile deflated a bit. Yes, he has been through enough, hadn’t he? Maybe he could let himself have some fun with this, as a treat.</p>
<p>And with that slightly mischievous thought in mind Patton offered to both of his friends now again with smile: “I get that. I could bring him over, now that he’s back from his last job… Ro would you mind if I’d introduce him to you all at the little party you and your brother throw tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Roman was quick to agree and the three dropped the topic in exchange of gossiping about noisy parents they had to deal with the last week.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___</p>
</div>Virgil put the soda down next to the fridge how Remus had instructed. He had brought it along because the hairdresser had asked him too, as he had too little time to go to the store and make everything ready for the party they were had tonight. Well, party was not the right word for it.<p>It was a little celebration for Remus and Roman, who finally had been able to afford an okay flat and get away from their old neighbourhood. Both had invited their friends and it was a first for Virgil to actually meet his friend’s twin and in extension his friends.</p>
<p>“Anything else I can help you with, Rem?” Virgil asked and leaned against the doorsill as Remus filled some chips in a bowl.</p>
<p>“Nah! You’re good! I think I’ve got everything done for later. Now we can just chill and relax until my brother’s turning up,” Remus said and ushered Virgil into the living room.</p>
<p>Remus came after him in a bit and put the chips in the middle of the coffee table and flopped down on the couch next to Janus. The man with the bowler hat glanced up from his phone, elegantly slid it in his pocket and then addressed his friends.</p>
<p>“Apologize me not helping more,” he said and looked over to Virgil, who pushed Janus’s crutch a little to the right so he could sit down in the beanbag.</p>
<p>“No worries man. After such a long flight anybody’d be tired. And it’s not like I did much more than you,” Virgil responded and barely caught the soda bottle Remus threw over to him.</p>
<p>Remus snickered as Virgil have him a pissed look while Janus smirked. Then the he told Janus: “Also, it’s just nice having you around for this! It will be fun to annoy my goody-two-shoes brother with you!”</p>
<p>Janus grin got a little more mischievous and he wanted to answer when suddenly Virgil took over the word.</p>
<p>“So, who exactly is your brother bringing along? Like are it a lot of people?”</p>
<p>“Don’t fret worrywart. It’s only two guys and the boyfriend of one of them. And he said that the one without boyfriend asked the same thing so I doubt we’re going to be loud and wild tonight.”</p>
<p>“What a pity. And I had hoped I’d be able to show you all my sick dance moves,” Janus deadpanned.</p>
<p>Both snickered at his comment and they chatted for a while as the afternoon progressed. They talked about how Virgil’s thrift store had been going the last month and what kind of people had come to Janus’s readings oversees. As usual a bit of bickering ensued and eventually the conversation reached its usual topic.</p>
<p>“So,” Remus said and wiggled his eyebrows, “how happy has your lover been having you back? Already had time for a quickie?”</p>
<p>Janus rolled his eyes and faltered a bit as he responded: “I’ve only come back yesterday and I was dead beat so – No quickie.”</p>
<p>“Oooh. What a disappointment for your Casanova,” Virgil teased and watched Janus fidgeting in his seat.</p>
<p>“He was quite understanding, thank you very much. And sex is by far not all we do together.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Virgil bounced back and shot an amused look to Remus, who was just as amused by their friend’s defensiveness. “It’s all you ever talk about when it comes to him. So, it’s not our fault for jumping to the assumption that that’s all you too are after.”</p>
<p>Janus mumbled something indistinctively and flicked his hand before he shot Virgil a dooming look, which left Virgil utterly unimpressed.</p>
<p>“He is very dear to me and – well of all partners I had in the bast he certainly is the most remarkable one,” Janus stated but didn’t get any further as the doorbell rang and the door got unlocked by a very loud and energetic Roman who just had gotten home from work.</p>
<p>Janus and Virgil quickly looked over to the tall tanned man. He was just as slim as his brother, dark curly hair and soft brown eyes. He also was smiling but it seemed to be much less demented but a bit more flashing. Also, there was now terrible moustache over his lips which also was a very distinguishing feature for Remus.</p>
<p>“Hello gentlemen! It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” Roman said with a slight bow, turned with an immediate decrease of charm and flair to Remus and asked: “Have you already offered them something to drink? And you didn’t ask them to help out right? They’re our guests!”</p>
<p>“Jeez. You’re acting like mum!” Remus pouted and the two brothers started to bicker for a moment before Roman excused himself and said he had to change clothes.</p>
<p>“He’s quite the character,” Virgil said with furrowed brows as Roman disappeared in the hallway and Remus let out a huff and then a weak laugh.</p>
<p>“Sure is, and it’s a pest. But rather have him around than not.”</p>
<p>All three silently nodded at that and then Remus got up. He asked them if they wanted coffee and went into the kitchen to make some. Meanwhile Roman came back into the living room and properly introduced himself to his two guests. They had met each other before but only in passing, when one of them dropped Remus off after a long night back in the days when he still was working as a barkeeper. In the not so easy days, but that was now over and they could focus on the present.</p>
<p>They got along fairly well, Roman seemed a little stuck up but knowing about Remus’s past both Janus and Virgil could put one and one together and knew that it was probably just a façade he put up until he knew he could trust them well enough. And they could respect that. After a moment Remus joined them again, a coffee for Janus, Virgil and Roman at the ready and a tea for himself. He was quick to poke fun at Roman and Janus had no problem playing into the teasing and getting a few mock-offended gasps from Roman.</p>
<p>“When are your guests coming?” Remus asked Roman and looked over to the clock they had hanging on the wall.</p>
<p>“Lo is always punctual on the minute. Well, maybe a minute earlier or so but he’ll be here at seven. Patty’s gonna be late. He can’t help it,” Roman answered and shrugged.</p>
<p>Remus nodded at the answer and asked if he would come and help him getting dinner ready. Roman agreed and the two let Janus and Virgil entertain themselves for the next few minutes. And one minute before seven the door rang and Remus instructed Virgil out from the kitchen to get the door. With a huff Virgil got up and opened the door.</p>
<p>A black-haired man in a navy polo shirt and dark jeans stood in front of the door and adjusted his glasses as he saw who had opened the door.</p>
<p>“You’re Roman’s friend?” it came from Virgil and the man nodded quickly.</p>
<p>He then added helpfully: “Yes, I’ve met him when he gave a dance course in our school-” He stretched his hand out – “Logan. I assume you are an acquaintance of his brother?”</p>
<p>“Got that right Logan. I’m Virgil. Come in. They’re in the kitchen,” Virgil said hoping to sound not too anxious.</p>
<p>Logan followed and looked at the two strangers in the room. Virgil was a small man with brightly died purple hair, wearing a worn-out sweater with purple patches and black skinny jeans and had apparently known Remus since college, as he soon learnt. The other man, Janus as he introduced himself, was a man of average height and blond hair, wearing a black turtleneck sweater and slacks. Logan recognized him soon as a rather-well known YA author and got into a conversation about literature. Virgil listened amused to their bantering and shot a lopsided grin at Remus when he came out of the kitchen to greet Logan properly.</p>
<p>“Jay, can you come for a second? Roman needs you to taste the sauce to make sure it’s not too spice for your fragile little togue,” Remus asked his friend who got up with a huff.</p>
<p>“I am not fragile!” Janus hissed and walked to the kitchen as Remus rolled his eyes at his dramatics.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that,” Remus mumbled and then inquired what Logan wanted to drink and brought him some soda from the kitchen.</p>
<p>As Remus gave Logan his drink it rang and he went to get the door.</p>
<p>And as Remus opened the door he was met with the sight of a bubbly, brown-haired man. He smiled widely, had freckles all over his face and a pair of round glasses. He had to look up to him and bobbed on the spot, in his sky blue cat hoodie and light brown jeans with rainbow patches sewed on the knees, and for the first time in very long while Remus found himself thinking that this person just looked objectively adorable.</p>
<p>“Hello! Thank you so much for inviting me to your home!” this cute little man said cheerfully and Remus simply had to smile.</p>
<p>“My pleasure! You’re Patton then?”</p>
<p>For a second the man blinked and then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly!”</p>
<p>Remus laughed and bid him in. He then wanted to introduce him to Virgil, as Patton suddenly looked over to the hallway with glee in his eyes. Curious he followed the look and saw Janus just walking outside of the kitchen and staring at the newcomer with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Janny!” Patton exclaimed joyfully, ran to him and gave him a soft hug.</p>
<p>Bedazzled Remus, Virgil and Logan stared at the pair and their bedazzlement only grew as they saw “Jannie’s” flustered face after they parted and heard him stutter: “I didn’t know you were coming too, honey.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Patton laughed and fixed Janus’s collar. “I’ve told you last night before we went to bed that I also was invited to the twins party! You know I’m one of Roman’s best friends!”</p>
<p>“I <em>certainly</em> heard that,” Janus mumbled and Patton promptly put a kiss on Janus’s cheek.</p>
<p>Virgil and Remus stared at Janus. Suave and charming Janus all red and flustered by the words of the human embodiment of a Care Bear. Meanwhile Logan had a hard time realizing that he had just met his year-long friend’s boyfriend and talked with said boyfriend about the value of romance in YA books.</p>
<p>“You’re fucking this muffin of a person?” Remus exclaimed and Logan finally lost it and let his glass drop and spill soda all over the floor.</p>
<p>Roman came right running out of the kitchen as Patton doubled over with laughter and Janus’s face turned a new shade of red.</p>
<p>“And apparently this muffin is quite naughty,” Virgil added with a nervous giggle and got up to help Logan clean up the mess he made.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Janus found his words again and hissed towards Remus: “Would you not speak like this about my partner? He’s not a child.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Janny! It’s fine,” Patton said with a wheeze and nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I love that you apparently only told them about our sex life. You’re such a goofy man.”</p>
<p>“And you never told us that you moved in together!” it came from the agitated Logan who almost let his glass drop again as he gesticulated widely.</p>
<p>“Move in together?! How- What on earth did I just miss?” Roman chimed in and looked between Janus and Patton now finally registering that the former held Patton’s hand tightly.</p>
<p>“Ahh, kiddos! Don’t worry, I would have told you had we done that. Janny just stayed with me, because I picked him up last night and my place is closer to the airport.”</p>
<p>Roman’s mind went blank for a few seconds before he eyed up Janus again and then looked over to Patton and deadpanned: “You’re telling me that this sassy man in black is the most adorable person you’ve ever known? That’s the man? Because if so, quite honestly, I feel offended.”</p>
<p>At that Remus and Virgil started to giggle and the evening continued to be quite entertaining for them all as Janus and Patton uncovered the truth about each other and meanwhile casually extended their circle of shared friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This was my first attempt at a human au and I'm not so sure how I feel about the whole thing so please be kind. I hope you could enjoy it nevertheless^^</p>
<p>If you want to request a story you can go to my blog <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/nadiestar">nadiestar</a> and hit me up, just please first check my <a href="https://nadiestar.tumblr.com/post/625729089125400576/sanders-sides-fic-requests">request guidlines</a> out^^</p>
<p>Anyway, thank you for sticking around, please take care and have a wonderful day❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>